1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pliers and more specifically to variously shaped hand tools having pivoting jaws which are designed to hold, bend, twist or cut, such as, pliers, linesman pliers, wire cutters, and needle nose pliers, hereinafter referred to as pliers. The pliers have specially designed handles having an outwardly projecting recessed curve below the pivot point having oppositely opposed studs at the trough of the recessed curve projecting inwardly whereupon is mounted a coiled spring, held on by nubs located on studs, being of such a compressed state as to cause the handle members, under a no load condition, to naturally pivot to a fully open position. Further situated at the apex of the curved recesses are oppositely opposed inwardly projecting tongue-like members. The first tongue-like member has a notch and the second tongue-like member has an aperture having a rivet passing therethrough having a wire member wrapped around each end of the rivet forming an inwardly projecting rotating loop for engaging the notch of the first tongue-like member thereby providing means closure retention means for said spring tensioned handles. In operation of said pliers the notch is formed in such a manner that by lightly compressing the handles together and at the same time with your thumb manually pulling down the wire loop causing it to disengage from the notch thereby forming self-opening pliers. The pliers closure means is engaged by compressing the handles until the loop wire member can be manually rotated to engage the notch of the first-tongue-like member.
In addition said pliers can have a solid leverage spanner fixedly attached or molded into one jaw providing leverage means for the removal of nails and staples Further said pliers can have a hammer-like claw formed at the distal end of said handle providing means for using the pliers as a pry bar. The handles are also covered by an electrically non-conductive material, which also assists in gripping the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other plier combination tool devices designed for multipurpose use. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,661 issued to Yang on Aug. 20, 1996.
Another patent was issued to House, on Sep. 4, 1894 as U.S. Pat. No. 525,460. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,602 was issued to Stenger on Jul. 12, 1994 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 25, 1994 to Park as U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,659.
Another patent was issued to Simpson on Nov. 19, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,029.